the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara
Amara (Am/ber and M/'ara') is the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Amber Millington. During the season 1 premiere, Mara and Amber were both roommates and best friends. However, when Mara started to take in interest in Mick, Amber's boyfriend at the time, (see Mickber) Amber became extremely jealous. At the same time, Mara tried to keep out of Amber and Mick's relationship, but Mick's been eyeing Mara ever since he asked her for help on a biology assignment. Since then, Mara and Amber's friendship hit a rut and started to fall apart. When Amber caught Mara feeding a chip to Mick at their party, Amber became very upset and asked Patricia if she could switch rooms with her. Amber began to room with Nina and Mara began rooming with Patricia. They are still friends, but not as close. The two girls slowly began to talk to each other, again and Amber even tried to set up Mick and Mara after they broke up; however, they aren't as close as they were before the Mick situation. In season 2, they remain good friends. This is also called Mamber sometimes. (M'''/ara and '''Amber) Link to Amara Gallery Amara Moments Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *After Mick walked into French class and sat down, Amber said to Mara, "Can he be any hotter?" *Amber and Mara are sitting next to each other in French class. *The next morning, Amber asks Mara if she thinks Mick is over her. Mara reassures that she's just overreacting. *At night, Amber shows jealousy when Mick came to see Mara, not her. Mara on the other hand, was surprised and pleased at the same time. *After Mick left, Mara told Amber that it was just "a friend helping a friend", and that there was nothing going on between them. Amber tells her that she doesn't like it when he asks another girl, even if it's Mara. *Amber is starting to become extremely jealous of the time Mick and Mara spending so much time together. *Mara and Amber walk into school together, while Amber was telling Mara that one biology assignment was enough. Mara reassures her again. *Amber was looking for Mara in the morning, but when she finds out that Mara was helping Mick, she become jealous. *Mara greets Amber happily, even though Amber doesn't do so back. Then, Amber tells Mara how she's fed up with how much time she's spending with Mick. Afterwards, Amber accuses Mara of having a crush on Mick (which Mara denies). *While on chore duty, Mara kindly reminds Amber of her part of the chores too. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Mara and Amber sat next to each other at breakfast. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Amber tells Mara about her boy problems as they were watching the football (socc er) game. Mara comforts her and they laugh together. *Both Mara and Amber were shocked that Mick deliberately hurt Alfie. *At night, after Mick and Amber made up, Amber expresses her joy to Mara, but Mara doesn't show the same happiness back. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mara complains about Amber to Patricia in the girls' bathroom the next morning. Unfortunately, Amber overhears. *During Amber's and Mick's party, Mara purposely avoids the party by hiding the kitchen. When Mick finds her there and Amber walks in on Mara feeding a chip to Mick, she becomes really upse t. *Amber suggests to Nina that they switch rooms so Amber rooms with her and Patricia rooms with Mara. *Amber gives Mara the cold shoulder the next day. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships